


Memory

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Homura can still welcome and relax in her delicate touch, even when she isn't meant to.





	

"If you make Madoka feel any more pain, I will end you, right here and now." Her words were cold, she knew, but in her sleep deprived mind, killing Sayaka Miki would end in Kyoko living. It would end in Kyoko fighting with her, and maybe even living past this month. Her vision was foggy, but she kept her balance. She had to be intimidating; she'd faked her strength many times before. By the time she heard the footsteps, they were too close, and a chain pulled her back. She felt the familiar touch, and it took all she had not to relax into it. "Go! Get outta here!" Kyoko said, urging Sayaka to hurry away before Homura broke free. Homura, despite her bodies calls, felt annoyed. Using her time magic now would mean revealing her abilities, not to mention she was touching Kyoko, it wouldn't do much good. Keeping her face calm, she heard the cocky voice from behind her, "Oh, I get it! You can't use your freaky trick now, can ya'?" Homura, desperate to get away from the warm touch she secretly wished to melt into, grabbed a flash bomb from her shield, quickly throwing it, praying Kyoko didn't get hurt. As she thought, Kyoko was forced to let go, and Homura used her time magic the moment she got the chance. Taking a few quick breaths, she looked a Kyoko sadly. How much she wanted to embrace the red headed girl, but she couldn't. Madoka was the priority, she told herself. Madoka who saved her life. ' _Madoka who got you into this mess._ ' A part of her said, but she shushed it. No doubts, she had no room for that. 

She often got those when she thought too hard and when she got too bitter. If Madoka hadn't asked her of this favor, she might not be in this mess. No, she had no room for such doubts, they served no purpose. Quickly running away, and making sure the bomb had no chance of hurting Kyoko, she clenched her fists. Her house is where she is heading, the one place where she could think. Alone, nobody there to bother her or interrupt her thoughts. Somehow, she missed Kyoko and her company, Kyoko who was loud and obnoxious, Kyoko who ate all the food she bought weekly. 

Kyoko was bound to be here soon, to barge in like she owned the place as she always did. It never bothered Homura; Kyoko meant too much to her. Of course, she still instructed Kyoko to take off her dirty boots when stepping on her carpet; she'd spent years taking care of it, and Kyoko wasn't ruining that. Transforming back to her school outfit in a burst of purple light, Homura entered her clean house. Her mind was tired, and planning for

Walpurgisnacht was not an option as of now. She was much too tired, chasing down witches, keeping Madoka safe, she just needed one night to recover. Was that so much to ask? In this world, unfortunately, it was. She had no time to sleep, but her limbs carried her to her dresser to get her night clothes. 

Kyoko could see her like this for all she cared, she was hungry, worn down and just wanted the sleep she's had herself deprived of for this entire month. Laying down on her white couch with a glass of water by her side, she struggled to keep her eyes open. She had to wait for Kyoko and make sure the deal wasn't off. She had to wait for Kyoko and maintain the transaction. Her mind floated off to sleep, leaving her passed out on the couch.

-

_Kyoko smiled and embraced the smaller girl, toying with her braids. Homura loved when she did so; it felt calming. Leaning into the other girl's touch, she let her eyes close behind the red framed glasses. The others were out hunting today, and they had maybe lazed out of going. They never got much rest, so Mami had smiled and let them be alone for a day. Before Homura knew it, she felt the bows slipping from her hair and her braids coming undone. Turning around to give Kyoko a curious look, she merely got another grin in return. 'I like your hair down, you should keep it like that,' Kyoko said, brushing her hands through Homura's now down hair, wavy from having braids. Smiling softly at the suggestion, she leaned back into the other girl, clutching Kyoko's jacket softly._

_-_

Homura's eyes flashed open, her arms flying up to rub her eyes before the tears came. She wanted to be with Kyoko again, happily laying together on the couch, but she couldn't have that.

 

_The world was truly unfair._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! So, this was meant to be what Homura's inner thoughts could be if she and Kyoko were originally together when her timelines started. I figured she might wrestle with herself over who she wants to save and beat herself up for feeling she should choose Kyoko. I originally planned for this to be happy, but it just turned out this way I suppose. I hope it was enjoyable enough. I'm a little more satisfied with this one; I feel like it may match with the show a little better. Tell me what I did right, what I did wrong, and have a beautiful night or day, bye!


End file.
